parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Agumon's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie/Transcript
Agumon's Adventures Intro 1 - Digimon: Digital Monsters Prologue Scenes/Chapters Powers Unleashed The episode began with a look at an ancient tablet, lit by pale, slanting light. It's known as the Tablet of Lost Memories, and it depicts an ancient battle between the Pharaoh and his greatest rival, the sorcerer Seto; above them stands the triumvirate of the three Egyptian Gods surrounding the Millennium Puzzle. Narrator: Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. We look closer at the Tablet and its carvings, panning down across its surface to center on the two duelists. Narrator: They did battle with magic and monsters, for riches and glory. From these shadow games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world. We focus in even more on the carvings, observing the face, and hair, of this legendary pharaoh. Narrator: Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the dark magic away, imprisoning it for all eternity within the mystical Millennium Items. But even eternity...doesn't last forever. A harsh breeze rustles through the bushes late at night. Black clouds are racing by in the skies of Domino City, as we zero in on a small, innocuous, familiar game shop. In his room on the second story of the tiny game shop, Yugi Muto, a young boy with a purple coat and spikey hair, doesn't notice the roiling clouds as he hunches over his desk, working late into the night by the light of his desk lamp. Narrator: It was never to happen, and for five thousand years, it never did. A disembodied shadow flits across the spines of books and the surfaces of scrawled notes taped to them, the lamp, and the walls. The notes are scribbles and diagrams; the book spines read, 'Tha Hodaka', 'BOOK', 'A...U', 'East Africa Mexico Angeies', 'Jetear Vaov... VOHE NU', 'SU', 'WEDNE', and 'JUNIO'. Yugi, of course, doesn't notice the shadow as he continues to tinker and attempt to fit together the golden puzzle pieces in his hands. Narrator: The secrets of the Millennium Puzzle remained safely beyond reach, within the imponderable conundrum of its intricate design. Yugi frowns, looks over at the other pieces sitting on his desk around a golden box, looks from one of the pieces he's holding to the other, then consults a sheaf of notes. The shadow passes behind him. Narrator: For a boy named Yugi, the mystery of the Millennium Puzzle remains just that; the solution, if one exists, eludes him, as it did those that came before. Yugi thinks for a moment, then groans in frustration. He puts down the pieces and scratches the back of his head, fidgeting out his vexation. Yugi: Ugh! Narrator: But this time, fate has played a hand in bringing the puzzle and this person together. Through the skylight above Yugi's desk, the thick, marbled black clouds continue to boil overhead, and flashes of lightning can be seen behind them. Thunder crashes halfway across the world, though, the fierce noonday sun bakes the great pyramids of Egypt. Narrator: It was never to happen. And for five thousand years, it never did. Somewhere on this harsh landscape, figures of men and trucks stand out against the sandstone and dust. Several archaeologists and workers labor away at a dig site. Narrator: But while the desert does its best to conceal that which should remain buried, it eventually yields its most ancient and terrible secrets... Deep in the tomb around which the dig team is grouped, two of their number have managed to chip and tunnel through a wall. What they see on the other side amazes them. It's a mummy sarcophagus, depicting a man with a dog's head, and the sarcophagus is wrapped in thick chains and bound to the wall. One of the men exclaims with fear Man: Ah! We've found it! The Lost Tomb of Anubis! Thunder and lightning rage in the clouds, and a lightning bolt breaks out of them and lashes across the sky. Indoors, Yugi pores over his notes, his work lit up by the occasional flash of lightning. He puts down a piece of paper and picks up a puzzle piece, sits and thinks a moment, then keeps working away quietly. Back in Egypt, more members of the archaeological team have joined the first two and their mummy. Two men labor to widen the doorway they made into the chamber, while two more examine the sarcophagus closer, holding up flashlights to see it better. One of the latter speaks, and the other responds. Man: Professor, what do you make of this? Professor: Amazing! What possessed them to put the sarcophagus in chains? Yugi slides another piece of the Puzzle into place, and the piece seems to glow briefly. It's really starting to come together now. Yugi's face brightens. Yugi: Hey, all right! Maybe, this one next... The young boy keeps working, oblivious to a sinister, fiery form of light and shadow watching over his shoulder, drawing close enough to him to strike. Now there's only one piece left to place, and one place left for it to go; Yugi has it almost solved! The near-completed Puzzle glows and sparkles, and Yugi is delighted at his success; he still doesn't notice the unnatural shadow circling around him. Yugi: Yeah! One to go! I've almost solved the Millennium Puzzle. He looks over at the golden box that contained the pieces of the Puzzle, including its central design, a simple symbol of an eye. One of the archaeologists carefully examines the same symbol on the wall of this tomb. Archaeologist: Now what have we here? When he touches it, however lightly, a hidden door opens behind it, leading into a chamber in which a pyramid-shaped pendant made of blue glass is sitting on a pedestal. It, too, has the eye symbol, but the center of the eye is dark red. The archaeologists stare for a moment, then enter the chamber. In the chained sarcophagus, the petrified mummy's mouth is open, as though in a silent scream! Back at Yugi Muto... Yugi: Grandpa is sure gonna be surprised when he sees I figured this puzzle out all by myself! He reaches over into the golden box, and finds the last, central piece. Yugi: The last piece. This is it! He places the final piece in place, and light streams from the cracks around it. A red glimmer of light appears in the mummy's eyes. The archaeologists gasp aloud as the door they opened swings shut again on its own, trapping them inside. They shout for help, but no one can hear. As for Yugi, back in his room, Yugi holds the completed Puzzle before him as it shines brighter. Yugi: Huh? Awesome! I did it! The Millennium Puzzle's complete! Winds blow around him, even indoors, and a bright, golden light shoots out into the sky through the skylight. In response, the red center of the eye on the blue glass pyramid in the tomb also glows, radiating malice. The archaeologists are desperately trying to pry the door to the chamber open with a shovel. Debris rains from the ceiling, both in their chamber and outside it with the mummy, and whispered chanting in an ancient language can be heard; by the way, all ancient chanting in this transcript is spelled phonetically, and is as accurate as possible. Then the voice of Anubis is heard chanting... Anubis: Shah-na'i, mehsoud, sou-eie, sah-na'i em pehr-wee... Inside the chamber, the ceiling is starting to collapse and the archaeologists are freaking out! Archaeologists: What's going on!? The chanting continues, seemingly from nowhere. Anubis: Sechem, mecheroud... The chamber collapses, and the hidden door explodes outward; there's no way the men trapped inside could have survived. And Anubis is heard moving from his chanting to his wicked laughter. Outside the tomb, an unnatural storm is blowing. Men run for cover as the winds smash huge boulders into the cliffside, cause rockslides, and stir the sand to a frenzy. The ground caves in beneath their truck, and it and the men huddling near it fall through. Everyone's shouting. Archaeologist 1: We still have men in there! Professor: This tomb is cursed! Archaeologist 2: AAAAAAAGH! The mountain in which they were digging, the whole mountain, seems to collapse on itself and sink to the ground. Above, the clouds are thick with dust and sand, and lightning sparks between them. The evil-sounding chanting is speeding up. Anubis (resuming his chant): Hehbah, mehshahree-ankh, neb-em-tah! Ah-ken-ee, het nebet, sh'sah-ah, mm-chear, rempet-kah! Meanwhile, the red eye of the blue pyramid in the tomb is seething with red and purple energy, and the Millennium Puzzle shakes in Yugi's hands. Yugi: Hey, what gives? Red and purple streams of light burst from the Millennium Puzzle, as Yugi gasps in awe and fear. Yugi: What's going on!? The different lights diverge and solidify into vicious monsters standing around him. Yugi stands there open-mouthed as two more monsters appear at his back. A very mean-looking Kuriboh walks up to him on the floor, and leaps for him; Yugi raises an arm to defend himself. By now he's surrounded by monsters TPyr_id1: Morinphen, Crawling Dragon, Fairy's Gift, and maybe Doll of Demise. Kuriboh jumps to attack Yugi, and the Puzzle starts to radiate light. Yugi looks down at it, too surprised to be afraid. He flinches, then cries out! Yugi: YU-GI-OHHHHHH! As the word is spoken, the voice speaking it grows deeper. The Puzzle shines even brighter and when the light clears, there is a new presence standing there; he looks very similar to Yugi, but taller, more confident, even regal. There is a golden eye glowing on his forehead. He is now called Yami Yugi. He stands at the center of this crowd of monsters, powerful and unafraid. Some other monsters and Kuriboh watch him uncertainly. Then Kuriboh screeches in Yami Yugi's face; he doesn't twitch or even look at it. A ring of light appears around his feet, a breeze from it stirring his hair and clothes straight upward. Yami Yugi grips the Millennium Puzzle and gestures with his other arm, banishing all of them with a supreme command. Yami Yugi: Shadow-creatures, BEGONE! I command you! Return to the dark realm from whence you came! Arcs of light shoot up from the circle at his feet and seem to hurt the monsters; then the light grows to an all-engulfing blaze, which then subsides back into the Millennium Puzzle. When the light fades and leaves the room in darkness, the monsters, and the other Yugi, are gone. The innocuous and unsuspecting kid who solved the most elusive and dangerous puzzle of the ages looks around; he's standing alone in his bedroom, in the pale light from the night sky through the skylight. He looks at the Millennium Puzzle. Narrator: It was never to happen, and after five thousand years, it did. The Digital World's Destruction by the Saurians/"Goodbye, Digimon!" Somewhile in space, months after the Mighty Ducks have defeated them in saving the Earth, the Digital World, home of the Digimon or Digital Monsters, is seen in the center when the camera zooms away into the Saurians' spacecraft called the Raptor to show Siege studying it for he and the rest of the Saurian group have returned, now more vengeful than ever. Part 1 Scenes/Chapters Opening Credits/The Digimon Lands on Earth We cut to the next scenes which shows the Digimon falling and landing on Earth after being zapped by the Saurians' computer. Were they supposed to be deleted? Digimon: WHOOOOA! Rematch With Seto Kaiba Maximillion's Dream Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Part 2 Scenes/Chapters The Saurians Arrives in Domino City Let the Games Begin Joey Monstrous Combinations Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Part 3 Scenes/Chapters Museum Mayhem Lured to KaibaCorp Playing the Trap Card Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Part 4 Scenes/Chapters Playing Into Anubis' Hand/Terror Toad, Back from the Dead! Far From Beaten Shining Dragon Behold the Future Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #7 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #8 Part 5 Scenes/Chapters Friends Till the End Ultimate Shadow Game Dagger of Fate Infinite Power Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #9 Agumon's Adventures Eyecatch #10 Part 6 Scenes/Chapters Getting Real/Demise of Anubis and Terror Toad A Winner Gennai/Forming the Digi-Squad The Saurians' Revenge Closing Credits Next Episode Preview: Tom and Jerry: The Movie Category:Parodies